Everything We Want, Everything We Are
by erbby17
Summary: Envy couldn't stand his voice, and Greed had completely forgotten why. What history lurks behind these two homunculi? A loose sequel to my Ed/Envy fic, That Voiceless Cry. Manga/Brotherhood Universe.


_So, I return with a new story, based on and a loose sequel of "That Voiceless Cry," my Ed/Envy fic I wrote about 5 years ago. I have plans for this to be a lengthy chapter fic and may or may not Tarantino it in style. Regardless, I'm excited to be back in the writing world and I hope it turns out well! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing (do people even do this anymore?). Envy will be referred with non-gendered pro-nouns (they, their, them)._

* * *

Envy's mind was a blank, their eyes fixed on the stars above. Okay, so maybe they _hadn't_ never been kissed, but it had been long enough. Fullmetal was bound to buy the lie, and he did. Enough time had passed since those times, though, and there was something about that pipsqueak of an alchemist that got Envy wondering…

…what _was_ it like to kiss? It had been so long, they forgot that feeling, that unbridled bliss of making a connection with…

…nope, those emotions were beneath them, too human. But still, it felt nice. Just a little peck, because that's all Edward Elric was capable of. Envy let out a breath of a laugh, their eyes following the trail that the young alchemist ran down in a rush to get away from the moment. "Fucking squirt."

"Who is?"

Envy wasn't expecting company. Envy's head zipped backwards to the unwanted guest, a new face matched with a long familiar voice. "Greed…"

The newly revived homunculus smirked, and even on the face of the Xingese prince, it reeked of Greed, Greed, and more Greed.

"Of all the people, what the hell are you doing here?"

The smirk spread, his eyes narrowing until all Envy could see were two red specs. "Saw you snuck out, got curious. You're getting friendly with this guy's friend, huh?"

Envy felt the flush on their cheeks before Greed saw, judging by the timing of his laugh.

"What, you thought you two were all alone?"

Envy's throat almost closed, tightening with embarrassment and rage, and the flush in their cheeks nearly erupted in flame. "What…what did you…"

Greed's eyes darkened, his voice reaching a sinister hush. "Everything."

"_Everything_?!" Envy could hardly believe their carelessness, letting their guard down so even the simplest of beings could mock them through eternity.

"Yeah, everything," Greed said, in his usual smooth tone. He tilted his head, and those red specs pierced right into Envy. "So, what about _my_ kiss, huh?"

The lump returned to Envy's throat and they almost lost their balance, nearly falling over. Envy could barely feel anything, their flesh had become numb and a million thoughts and memories ran through their mind. But the numbness shattered at Greed's laugh.

"Look at you! I was joking, Envy. Who'd wanna kiss someone ugly like you?"

Another fire erupted in Envy, one of utter rage. They ran up to Greed, grabbing him by the lapel of his goat, bringing him face to face. "You asshole! If you even knew the weight of what you're saying…"

Greed didn't even bother to retaliate, just edged in closer. "What about that weight?" Their noses almost touched, Greed's breath was hot against Envy's cheek.

A shiver ran up Envy's spine, but they kept their grip on Greed, their hand shaking just slightly. "You…"

"Something about me you don't like, Envy? Or maybe it's this prince I'm in…"

Envy's hand tightened on the lapel, nearly tearing the fabric apart. "You can stop now, Greed, before you say anything you might regret."

"Or do anything…"

Envy wasn't sure who moved first, but the little peck from earlier exploded into so much more. It was exactly what Envy wanted, no matter how much their homunculus pride would deny it. It was a different experience than what they had with Fullmetal earlier, and different experience from something else in their past. A different mouth, a different tongue, different teeth, but so much was familiar, even if this Greed held no memories of the previous Greed.

Envy's hand moved from its grip on Greed's lapel and went right to Greed's arm, pulling him closer, their mouths fumbling together, until Greed pulled back, shaking.

"Gr-greed?" A new voice joined them, and as Envy could observe, the Xingese prince had returned to consciousness.

Envy sneered, their mouth letting out a laugh of contempt. "Aw Greed, that's a good one. But you were always one to run away first. Good to know you haven't changed a bit."

The Xingese prince was still in control and severely confused, his fingers shaking at his lips. "What…"

"Greed, this is gonna get boring quick. Come back," Envy said, rolling their eyes

"He's…he's not," Ling Yao looked at Envy, eyes wide and still confused. "That…sparked something in him. He's not…ready to come back yet."

Envy stared at prince, bored with the turn of events, their mouth hanging open. "Well, when he is, let me know."

Nodding, the prince nearly stumbled over his feet walking away. That wasn't Greed, it could never be Greed, not the Greed that Envy grew to know. But that kiss…

"He never changes," Envy said, certain memories resurfacing. "Asshole."


End file.
